


placation (the 'burn it down' remix)

by ashley-amelie (kitana)



Series: Heat 'Verse [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Eremin - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitana/pseuds/ashley-amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now Eren’s in heat, thrashing about and scaring the other soldiers, and Armin’s being all but forced to confront this head on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	placation (the 'burn it down' remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Placation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004369) by [RradioactivePpanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RradioactivePpanda/pseuds/RradioactivePpanda). 



> Many many many thanks to RradioactivePpanda for allowing me to remix her fic. <3

Armin’s heart is thumping loud in his chest as he makes his way through the military court compound. He’s being summoned to the office of the Military Police’s commander and Armin knows that it could only possibly be about one thing. The flights of stairs spiral up, seemingly endless, and by the time Armin reaches the door of Nile’s office, he’s panting and out of breath.

He leans against the wall momentarily, sucking down a few deep breaths to steady himself. It would do no good to enter the office disheveled. As he calms himself, he can hear voices in the room debating back and forth.

_Are you sure this will actually work? We need to make sure he doesn’t get any more out of control._

_Technically I can’t promise it will work, but I believe there’s a 99% probability that it will._

Curiosity piqued further, Armin decides at that moment to enter the commander’s office. He’s greeted by the sight of Commander Nile, seated behind his desk with a displeased look on his face. On his right is a woman, brunette, with large glasses and to his left, three soldiers. Armin clears his throat, but before he can properly introduce himself to the room, the woman comes to him and throws her arm around his shoulder casually. Armin looks up at her instantly, startled by her sudden proximity. 

“Hi Armin, I’m Hanji Zoe,” she starts, seemingly oblivious to his discomfort. “I’m the one who called for you on the commander here’s behalf. There seems to be a situation that only you’ll be able to handle, so we should get right to it.”

* * *

Commander Nile’s words echo in Armin’s head as he’s escorted down several flights of stairs. flanked by a guard on each side. His words were blunt and startlingly to the point. He knew that when he got to the commander’s office that it would be about Eren -- considering all that had just happened in the past few weeks -- but he hadn’t expected this.

Armin is painfully aware of his status as an omega -- and Eren’s as an alpha. It’s the reason they haven’t slept next to each other in ages; it was too powerful, too hard to resist, and even harder to try and explain to those unafflicted. Now Eren’s in heat, thrashing about and scaring the other soldiers, and Armin’s being all but forced to confront this head on. He’s not even sure what _this_ is, but he knows he’s not quite ready to look it in the eye.

Hanji and Nile made it clear that he needed to subdue Eren, lest the Military Police be forced to take more drastic measures. That statement alone cinched Armin’s cooperation; even if he is trembling, anxiety and adrenaline pumping through his veins unchecked, he can’t idly stand by if there’s some way he can help Eren stay safe.

Armin is pulled from his thoughts by the rattling of iron chain links and a nudge from one of the soldiers behind him.

“We’re here,” the soldier says. He makes no move to open the cell containing Eren, instead holding out a iron key ring for Armin to take.

Armin swallows and nods wordlessly, taking the keys from the soldier. He can hear the soldiers’ hasty retreat as he steps forward in front of the bars; he gasps, the sight and smell of Eren stopping him cold. The brunette’s arms are chained to the wall but he’s leaning away from it, tugging uselessly, angrily, at his constraints. Armin can smell Eren in the air; his desperation, his need. It simultaneously leaves Armin breathlessly aroused and frightened.

Armin’s not entirely surprised by it, but Eren immediately senses his presence and goes still. Eren’s eyes find Armin’s from beneath his bangs. They are bright with unchecked arousal and even at this distance they’re like a beacon, calling to Armin.

“What the…? Armin, what the hell?” Eren croaks out. He’s so hot he can barely think straight. His cock has been hard, hot and heavy in his underwear for the better part of who knows how long and he needs, absolutely _needs_ something, anything, before he burns from the inside out. But Armin can’t possibly be here, not now; Eren’s been so good at controlling himself during his heat, turning to Mikasa instead, making sure that he never got to the point where Armin would be affected by him.

He hazily realizes it’s too late for that now, as he watches Armin unlock the bars to his cell. Seconds later, he’s hit with the familiar smell he knows all too well to be Armin and Eren is at least mildly relieved that he’s not so deep into his heat that he’s hallucinating, even though the scent of Armin makes his cock twitches so violently that his toes curl. 

The blonde is inching closer to him, silently, blue eyes wide and placating, and Eren feels himself being drawn into him. Eren sucks in a shaky breath; he wants nothing more at this point than Armin’s body against his. Eren has enough presence of mind still to say instead, “Don’t come any closer.”

It comes out more like a plea than the command he wants. Armin doesn’t stop, though, and Eren finds himself shrinking back against the wall he’s chained to. His heart is pounding and blood is rushing in his ears, loud and obnoxious; Armin has to know that it’s taking all of his willpower to stay pressed up against this wall. He has to.

Armin’s arms are wrapped around himself as he continues to advance, fingers of his unoccupied hand digging into his own flesh. Everything about Eren right now is making Armin warm, flushed and dizzy, and he’s struggling to keep his own thoughts straight.

“Eren, I… I can’t do that,” Armin says, licking dry lips. Shivering, he stops half an arm’s length from the boy in front of him. Even though he’s standing still, Armin still feels as if his body is being pulled forward. “How long…?”

Eren’s eyes are on Armin’s mouth as he answers, “A week.”

“A week,” Armin echoes, exhaling. No wonder he feels as though he’s barely in control of his own body; Eren’s never gotten more than a day or two into his cycle before Mikasa stepped in to take care of him. No wonder. He takes the last few steps forward, closing the distance between himself and Eren completely.

Eren flinches, turning his head away from Armin. The scent of the blonde is overwhelming, lighting a fire in his veins that makes him shake with its intensity. _Armin, please, I might hurt you,_ is what he wants to say but all that comes out is, “Armin, _please._ ”

He’s not sure whether he’s asking Armin to back away or keep going and, at this point, Eren can’t bring himself to care any longer.

“Yeah, I know,” Armin says, his voice barely above a whisper. His body is nearly vibrating with arousal as he reaches up and undoes the shackles on Eren’s wrists, the clanking of metal loud in his ears. The restraints are hardly off of Eren’s wrists before he surges forth, taking Armin’s face in his hands and pulling the blonde into a heated kiss.

Armin’s squeak of surprise melts into a low moan against Eren’s mouth as he wraps his arms around the brunette, the keychain he holds slipping from his hand and clattering noisily to the floor. He presses up against Eren as much as he possibly can, the heat of Eren’s body seeping through his clothes to settle deep under his skin.

Eren kisses him like a man starved, his teeth dragging over Armin’s lower lip and pulling the blonde back to him whenever he pulls away for breath. Armin’s lips feel swollen and bruised when Eren finally pulls away, breathless, and he licks them, savouring the tingle he gets when he does so.

“Clothes,” Eren says huskily, tugging at the collar of Armin’s shirt.

Armin reaches up to undo his buttons but Eren pops them faster, and his roughness sends a thrill straight to the blonde’s cock. Armin paws at Eren’s flimsy shirt in turn and it comes close to ripping in their haste. As soon as Eren is shirtless, Armin’s lips are on his again, stealing an open-mouthed kiss. He can’t remember a time he’s ever been so bold, but neither can he remember a time where his body thrummed with this sudden, insistent, pent-up _need_.

_Why had he and Eren ever tried to avoid this?_

Eren returns his kisses with fervor, backing Armin up towards his bed with every renewed connection of their mouths. Armin tumbles onto the bed unceremoniously when the back of his knees hit the edge of it and Eren comes down on top of him, burying his face in his neck. 

“You smell so good,” Eren says, rubbing his nose against Armin’s skin. He just can’t get enough of the blonde; he inhales, deep, Armin’s scent making him feel heady with lust.

He drags his tongue across Armin’s throat and presses his tongue against his pulse, pleased by the way it flutters against his tongue. Armin moans, wiggling beneath him, and suddenly Eren is struck by the urge to bite. So he does, and Armin bucks up against him, fingers digging into his shoulders.

“Eren, again,” Armin groans, pleasure pooling in his belly like molten lava. He can already feel himself getting wet; embarrassingly so, if he had any capacity to be bothered by it. All he can focus on is the way Eren is sucking up bright red hickeys across his skin, sharp nips followed by the softness of his tongue. He rocks his hips up sharply, rubbing his clothed cock against Eren’s and Eren moans, grinding down nearly involuntarily.

Armin tangles his hands in Eren’s hair and tugs, bringing their lips crashing together once more. The soft flesh of Armin’s lower lip splits when their teeth collide accidentally and the coppery taste of blood floods his mouth, making his cock throb harder, unexpectedly. Eren makes a noise akin to a growl in response and as Eren sucks the taste of his blood off of his tongue, Armin’s hit with the sudden realization that they are completely, totally out of control now.

He still doesn’t care.

They grind together desperately, trying to relieve the overwhelming pressure mounting between them. Armin feels like he’s been teetering on the edge for ages; he’s completely soaked through his underwear now.

“Not enough, I gotta,” Eren pants in Armin’s ear, nipping and nuzzling frantically at the skin his lips can reach. He moves lower, hands going for Armin’s belt buckle. “Gotta be inside you.”

“Yeah, Eren, okay,” Armin says, words tumbling out on an exhale as he feels a fresh surge of wetness between his cheeks.

He lifts his hips and Eren tugs his underwear and pants away in one go, leaving him completely exposed. Naked, Eren is on him an instant later, bodily flipping him on to his stomach and pulling his hips up into the air. Armin’s breath leaves him in a whoosh and he spreads his legs, arching his back a little to compensate. 

“E-Eren!” Armin gasps out when Eren spreads his ass cheeks and drags his tongue along the crease, licking away the dampness there. Cock throbbing from neglect, he tries pushing back against Eren’s tongue but the brunette’s grip on his hips is like iron. He calls Eren’s name again, a hint of a beg in his tone.

“No,” Eren says roughly, pulling away to instead drape himself over Armin’s back and press the head of his cock to the pucker of the blonde’s ass. He thrusts forward and the ring of muscle gives easily, the blonde beneath him stuttering out a sharp cry as he buries himself in to the base.

Armin’s fingers clench in the sheets beneath him as Eren fills him, stretching him wider that he thought possible. He takes a shuddering breath, trying to adjust to the thick length pressing everywhere inside of him, but Eren doesn’t let him, immediately pulling out and slamming back into him. The feel of Armin flexing around Eren is dizzying and he presses his hot face to the back of Armin’s neck, his cock pulsing as he rolls his hips, trying to get deeper inside of the blonde.

Armin writhes beneath him, his entire body trembling from the force of Eren’s thrusts. He feels heavy, full, hot, smothered; he’s filled to the brim, his whole world narrowing down to _Eren, Eren, Eren._

“Armin, fuck,” Eren curses, so close, but not yet. Not quite. Without warning, he grabs Armin by his shoulders and rolls backward, bringing the blonde upright on his cock. Gravity works in Eren’s favor and he plunges in deep, bumping up against something inside of Armin that makes him sob the brunette’s name desperately.

Eren’s cock pulses, the base flaring, and he instantly knows that he needs to hear Armin make that sound again. Growling, he tightens his grip around Armin’s biceps and thrusts up into him forcefully, getting exactly what he wants when the blonde stutters out _Eren_ like a record on repeat. Armin can feel Eren’s cock expanding inside of him and he arches his back, shoving himself down against the brunette’s thrusts. A trail of tears stains his cheeks as he comes, waves of pleasure leaving him shuddering helplessly in Eren’s lap.

Eren watches Armin come apart on top of him, head thrown back and drenched in sweat, and all he can think is: _more._ He takes Armin by the hips and rocks up into the blonde, body bowing as he drives in as far as possibly he can. His cock swells for a final time as he comes, muscles twitching and groaning Armin’s name, painting the blonde’s insides a sticky white.

Armin slumps against Eren awkwardly when Eren finally relaxes, the haze that had settled over them both finally starting to clear. Eren’s cock is stuck inside of him now, forcing him to hold in every last drop of his come, but they manage to get into a more comfortable position on their sides anyway, with Eren’s body curling around Armin’s possessively. Slowly, the knot of Eren’s cock fades and he slides out of Armin with a wet pop, limp and sated.

Languidly, Eren prods Armin to roll over on his other side and, when the blonde does, he pulls him close, tangling their legs together. Armin is sore, wet, and exhausted above all else; he buries his face in Eren’s chest, letting himself fall asleep in his embrace.

They’ll just have to deal with the consequences later.

**Author's Note:**

> Intent, what is intent? This came out nothing like I originally planned. Oh well.


End file.
